


panic and comfort

by sam_suffers (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sam_suffers
Summary: tweek has another panic attack and craig tries his best to help.cw: abelist slurs
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 62





	panic and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> (love you babe <3 )

“Tweek?” Craig knocked on his boyfriend’s bedroom door but heard no reply.

Mr Tweak had let him in at the front door, happy to see his son’s partner, and has said that Tweek was in his room and that he could go on up. Craig had come by without warning Tweek but they had long surpassed the point where he needed an excuse or reason to see him, he knew when he’d be working at the shop and he knew when he was busy so it was normal for Craig to just come and find him when he was bored. Knowing that Tweek was on the other side of the door and hearing no response was a little worrying.

He knocked again, still no response. Dammit.

He knocked again.

“Tweek I’m coming in, I hope you’re wearing clothes”, sure it was a dumb thing to say but he was trying to offset any worry.

On first glance, the room was empty and pretty normal looking, legos on the floor and cups on the desk but no Tweek. Then he heard the faint breathing he knew was the sound of a panic attack and finally noticed the slither of messy blonde hair hidden behind the bed. Fuck.

Okay, he needed to stay calm and help his boyfriend, if he looked worried, it’d probably make him worth, good thing Craig was good at maintaining a blank face and tone of voice; Tweek had once said that he found that comforting.

Tweek also liked physical contact so he shimmied himself into the gap between the bed and the wall next to him.

It was frightening, hearing the labored, strangled breathing of the person he cared most about but he knew that he’d be okay and he was glad that he had arrived in time to help his boyfriend calm down.

“Okay honey, I’m here with you, can I hold your hand?”, a frantic and jerked nod gave him consent to grab his hand and gently squeeze it.

“Okay now can you try to match your breath with mine?”

Nod.

“Breathe in for four. 1, 2, 3, 4.”

“Hold for seven. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.”

“And out for eight. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.”

And repeat.

They stayed like that for a while, it took Tweek a while to manage to slow down his breathing but eventually he did, while Craig held his hand and rubbed his back. Craig wasn’t sure if it was weird or if it was even helping but he had to try, this was his boyfriend.

“Well done, you’re doing great babe,” his voice may have been monotonous but the affirmation was obviously well meaning.

Tweek was okay. God he was so tired.

He was no longer hyperventilating.

Good, he wasn’t going to die.

“Let’s get out from here, okay babe?”

“Okay - aaah!” Creek twitched aggressively but moved to sit on the bed with Craig.

It was a lot more comfortable than the floor.

He’d had plenty of panic attacks before, it was nothing new and Craig new that, he’d been there for a fair few of them but they were still scary for both of them.

They always snuggled afterwards though. I mean, they snuggled anyway but it was nice. Tweek rested his head in Craig’s lap and he patiently and rhythmically stroked the blonde’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” Tweek almost cried, he felt like such a useless burden.

Craig was so amazing, he didn’t deserve to be with a spaz. He always helped him whenever he was in need and sometimes when he wasn’t! He kept him company and made him feel better about himself. What did Tweek have to offer? All he ever did was weigh him down.

“Don’t be. It’s okay, I know you can’t help it.”

“Yeah but- aaah! - You shouldn’t have to deal with me.”

“I don’t,” he kept stroking his boyfriend’s hair, trying to help him avoid a second panic attack, “I choose to be with you because I love you honey.”

Tweek took a second to consider this before quietly muttering, “Okay,” his voice was so sore, he felt like he had no words left.

“Do you want to go down stairs and watch Terrance and Phillip?” Craig asked, knowing that it would probably be a good idea to offer a distraction, they could talk about what, if anything, had caused this panic attack later.

“Okay,” Tweek liked the sound of that, then again, as long as he was with Craig, he would probably be okay with it.

Tweek’s mother was in the kitchen and noticed her son (and Craig) coming down the stairs, looking stressed and tired, so she began to make a new brew of coffee. She was glad that her husband wasn’t there at that moment, even she couldn’t handle his long winded metaphors and stories sometimes.

By the time the coffee was done, Craig and Tweek were cuddling on the sofa with a blanket, watching that inane cartoon. Tweek took the coffee gratefully, he needed the energy after all. Mrs Tweak was glad to see her son happy. Sure, having a gay son was good for business but she was just glad that he had a friend.

Craig was happy. Tweek was happy. They were both pretty tired but okay. Tweek would have another panic attack, probably not too long in the future but right in that moment, they were okay, holding each other in a moment of perfect emotional syzygy.


End file.
